


First Steps

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [20]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Steps, Fluff, Kids, Toddlers, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr request about Kai and Cinder's baby taking their first steps
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Series: Future Family Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 25





	First Steps

“Come here baby. Come here.” Kai cooed, holding outstretched arms towards his son. Cinder sat on the plush couch beside him, curled up and holding a mug of steaming rose tea. 

Badar had pulled himself up on one of the chairs and stood there, looking mildly confused about the whole situation. He turned his big, dark eyes to Kai.

Badar was eighteen months old and almost walking. He really was a different experience than his older sister. Peony had been walking before she was even a year old. But Kai and Cinder didn’t mind. They’d let their baby boy take his sweet time.

Badar held himself up for a moment more, before letting go and crawling to Kai instead. He let his father pick him up and kiss his cheeks, and his little giggles made Kai feel like he was going to burst.

“Mom, can you come look at my portscreen? It’s doing that freezing thing again.” Peony walked into the bedroom, holding her device and waving it at her mother. Cinder nodded and got up.

“Down, dada.” Badar said. While he wasn’t walking, his talking was just as good as any toddler his age. Kai set him down, and Badar crawled after Peony.

“Hi, baby brother.” Peony giggled and bent down, placing a kiss on her brother’s dark hair. Cinder smiled down at her children, then left with her daughter to fix her portscreen.

“Dada!” Badar whined. “Dada, sissy _gone_!” Kai chuckled and walked over to his son, picking him up.

“No, sissy isn’t gone. She’ll be back.” Badar threw his little arms around Kai, burying his face in his chest. “Is it time for your nap?”

“No.” He mumbled. “No nap, dada.”

So Kai carried him back to the couch and let Badar sit in his lap as he read his book, laughing whenever his son turned a page.

“Alright, it’s fixed.” Cinder breezed back into the room, this time without Peony. She found her seat again, and picked up her still-warm mug.

“Mama!” Badar cooed from the couch. Cinder smiled at him, and Badar giggled.

He started crawling out of Kai’s arms, so he put him back on the ground. Badar crawled over to Cinder’s chair and pulled himself up, bouncing happily.

“Hello, my sweet boy.” Cinder said. He held out a hand and he took it, still bouncing on his feet.

Badar stood for about a minute before sitting back down, thumb going right back in his mouth. After a moment, he started crawling again, this time over to the basket of toys against one of the walls.

The room was quiet, the only sounds the turning of pages and Badar chattering quietly to himself as he played. That was different than Peony too, Kai thought. She was never a quiet baby. She always needed her parents to play with her and hold her. 

But Badar was content playing by himself, and Kai was fine with that. 

Kai looked up from his book to see his son pulling himself up again, this time on one of the end tables. He reached up, nearly silent, and pulled at whatever was resting on it. Kai barely got there in time to prevent Badar from pulling a lamp on top of himself.

“Alright, buddy, you’re sitting with me.” Badar started to cry, wailing and tugging at Kai’s shirt in a desperate attempt to get put down. But Kai held firm, and brought his son back to the couch.

“Mamaaaa.” Badar cried for his mother, obviously not happy with Kai anymore. Cinder took the baby and held him close, smiling at her husband when he almost instantly fell asleep.

“Someone was tired.” She whispered. Kai got close enough to give them both a kiss, then settled back down, determined to finish the chapter of his book.

Peony came back in the room a minute later, fixed portscreen in hand. She plopped herself down next to Kai, and when he glanced over at her he watched as she scrolled through her social media.

The comfortable silence continued, everyone in a relaxed, lazy state. For once, they didn’t have anywhere to go, anyone to call, or anything to do. They could just spend time together as a family.

Peony laid her head on Kai’s shoulder, her eyes growing heavy. Kai watched as his daughter slowly curled closer to him and fell asleep. Careful not to wake her, Kai gave Cinder a thumbs up, prompting a soft laugh from his wife. Badar was still asleep in her arms.

But when Cinder laughed, the movement must have jostled the baby, because he woke up suddenly with a loud whine. 

“Shh, baby, go back to sleep.” Cinder cooed. But he was having none of it. Badar squirmed and whimpered until he was put on the ground again, and he pulled himself up on the chair.

“Look, Badar, there’s sissy.” Kai whispered. His son’s face lit up when he saw his older sister, his pouty lip melting away to a wide smile. He reached his arm towards Peony, on the couch across from him, and then-

He took a step. A wobbly, unsure step, but a step nonetheless. Kai held his breath, not daring to make even a sound, as his son took another step. And another.

He wobbled, took another step, and then fell down. And Kai, no longer caring about being silent, surged from his seat to give Badar a hug.

“Good job, baby.” He laughed. “Good job.” Badar giggled and squealed, then crawled the rest of the way to Peony, who had woken up when Kai left the couch.

“What happened?” She groaned, spotting both of her parents and her little brother on the floor.

“Your brother just took his first steps.” Cinder said with a smile. “He was trying to walk to you.”

“And I _missed_ it? Ugh!” Peony sighed, but pulled her baby brother up on the couch next to her. “Next time you have to do it where I can see it.” She tickled his stomach and peppered sweet kisses on his face.

“Sissy!” Badar cheered. “Sissy did it!”

“No, I didn’t do it, you did.” Peony giggled. She squeezed her brother tighter, and Kai relished the laughter between them. He reached for Cinder’s hand.

“Five steps.” Cinder said. “All for his big sister.”

“This deserves ice cream.” Kai decided. Cinder rolled her eyes, but both of the kids cheered, so it must be okay. As he stood up to go get some, Badar crawled off the couch.

And Kai smiled, took his hand, and walked all the way to the kitchens with his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
